Confrontation
by Jack Of Some Trades
Summary: Revolving around a song from 'Jekyll and Hyde' of the same name. Ken confronts the darker part of his mind, and his soul.


_**Confrontation**_

  


_**Disclaimer: I'm not entirely sure who 'Confrontation' from Jekyll and Hyde belongs to. Of course, I'm not sure of the name of the actual person that created Digimon either, so that's never stopped me before.**_

  


_**The italics are part of the song. It's a great song, by the way. I've had to change a few parts to make it fit, but I life the parts unsung by the characters as they were. Well, you'll figure it out, you're smart.**_

  


_It's over now, I know inside, no one will ever know_

_The sorry tale of Edward Hyde_

_And those who died_

_No one must ever know_

  


It was a difficult night, but they all seemed to be anymore. The Digital World had called him, and he'd responded, hoping to make slightly better the wrongs he had caused in his time as the Kaiser. However, he only seemed to bring more pain. Certainly, his enemies were mindless. Without a doubt they were soulless. But that didn't mean that the creatures couldn't feel the pain as their limbs were torn, their data streaming off like droplets of blood in the wind...

  


_They'd only see the tragedy, they'd not see my intent_

_The shadow of Hyde's evil would forever kill the good _

_That I had meant_

  


He'd left Minimon with Daisuke, as he didn't think it seemed fair to make the exhausted little guy go all the way home with him. His parents had both given him a concerned look when he went to bed alone without dinner, but he'd smiled and said he was just tired from spending all day with his friends. It wasn't a lie, he reminded the little part of him that nagged at his heart, he was with his friends all day.

  


He sat on his bed and sat his head in his hands, willing the memories to fade. He noticed a movement, briefly, but saw it was just the mirror across from him.

  


_Am I a good man?_ he asked himself. _Am I a madman? It's such a fine line between a good man and a--_

  


"_Do you really think that I would ever let you go?_" Ken heard his own voice question. Frightened, he looked around, his eyes searching the source. They settled on the mirror before him, which had taken a very different image. Dark glasses with smoked lenses, his hair spiked, and his mouth twisted into an evil grin. "_Do you think I'd ever set you free? If you do, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so: You will never get away from me!_"

  


Ken, aghast, paled at his own reflection. "_All that you are is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and you disappear!_" 

  


His lids shut tightly, but he couldn't block out the voice. "_I'm what you face when you face in the mirror! Long as you live, I will still be here!_"

  


"_All that you are is the end of a nightmare, all that you are is a dying scream!_" Ken yelled at the sneering reflection. "_After tonight I shall end this demon dream!_"

  


The Kaiser laughed harshly. "_This is not a dream, my friend, and it will never end. This one is the nightmare that goes on!_" Ken looked away, but the Kaiser continued. "_I am here to stay, no matter what you may pretend. And I'll flourish long after you're gone!_"

  


"_Soon you will die and my memory will hide you!_" Ken objected."_You cannot choose but to lose control!_"

  


"_You can't control me, I live deep inside you! Each day you feel me devour your soul!_"

  


"_I don't need you to survive like you need me,_" Ken cried in triumph. "_I'll become whole as you dance with Death! And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!_" 

  


He tore out of his bedroom, but the voice followed. "You can't escape me, Ken!" it yelled. As Ken slammed the door, he looked up into the hallway mirror: the Kaiser was there, too. "_For I'll live inside you forever!_"

  


"_No!_" Ken yelled.

  


"_With Satan himself by my side!_"

  


"_NO!_"

  


"_And I know that now and forever, they'll never be able to separate you and I!_"

  


Ken brought his arm up and smashed the mirror. "_Can't you see it's over now? It's time to die!_"

  


"_No, not I! Only you!_" The Kaiser, reflected in pieces, retorted.

  


"_If I die, you'll die too!_" said Ken desperately.

  


The Kaiser laughed. "_You'll die in me! I'll **be** you!_"

  


"_Damn you, Kaiser! Leave me be!_" said Ken, running from the shards of the mirror, but the wall seemed to be lined with them. The Kaiser remained with him as he ran.

  


"_Can't you see? You **are **me!_"

  


"_No! Deep inside--_"

  


"_I am pure! You're the lie!_" The Kaiser cut him off.

  


"_No, never!_"

  


"_Yes, forever!_"

  


"_God damn you Kaiser! Take all your evil deeds and rot in Hell!_"

  


~*~

  


"Ken? Ken!"

  


Ken woke up, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Miyako was sitting up next to him, her hand on his chest. She'd been trying to shake him awake. "Are you okay, Ken?"

  


Ken took notice of his surroundings. His wife by his side, his pillow beneath him... he gathered his breath and gave Miyako a shaky smile. "I'm okay. Just an old nightmare."

  


"Are you sure?"

  


Ken nodded and laid back down. His wife followed his lead, giving him a goodnight kiss on the cheek. "Okay, Ken. Good night, honey."

  


"G'night." Ken turned over, his eyes heavy, though sleep never did come to him again that night.

  


"_I'll see you there, Ken._"

  


_**Ah, Jekyll and Hyde. Best musical after. Well, that and Les Mis. If only for the music.**_

  


_**And that last part there was part of the song, in case you didn't get it. Kaiser's response, if you will.**_

  


_**Ooh, I'm recommending musicals to my readers. Okay. Just a reminder, I like girls. Not that I'm flirting with my female readers or anything.**_

  


_**Unless of course, they want to be flirted with, in which case, how you doin'?**_


End file.
